Fawkes and Messer: Battle of Sarcatic Love
by Jade1377
Summary: Rose Fawkes isn't some one who can be messed with but she may have met her match in a one Danny Messer.
1. Chapter 1

It was October in New York and the chill was in the air. The wind was howling and strange things were happening. I smiled as I walked out of my apartment and stared at Central Park. The leaves were turning and I smiled. I loved this time of year. I walked toward my 2009 KAWASAKI ZX-6R Monster and got on. My leather knee length boots caressing the bike, my black pants forming on my body, a black corset bound my chest to me and my leather jacket was over that. I grabbed my black helmet and started to speed off. I was going towards my new job with some of New York's finest and I couldn't wait to get started.

I parked in the garage and started to walk to the elevator that led to the main building. No one was in the elevator with me so I just kept my helmet on. It would be easier to intimidate people if I kept it on. I waited and waited until finally it arrived to the main floor for the CSI's. I walked off the elevator and straight towards the big office. I was to report to a man by the name of Mac Taylor. I sure do hope that he was a pretty cool guy or I was going to be screwed. I walked past some glass offices and saw a nice young man with a lab coat on. Curly hair and some scruff on his face. He was intent on watching the slide in the microscope. I smirked and opened a door to a Mac Taylor. I sat down and waited for him to appear. After about twenty minutes three people walked into the office and just stared at me. I smirked inside of my helmet and waited for them to say something. One older gentleman with short brown hair and deep blue eyes stared at me through my helmet. One of the other two was a woman and a man. The woman was small and full figured with wavy brown hair. The man on the other hand was tall with short blonde hair. He wore glasses and a smirk that would get on my last nerves. "Who are you?" The older one asked. I stood up and took my helmet off. My long black hair fell to the small of my back. My vivid green eyes blinked and moved from one male to the other male. "I am Rose Fawkes and I am your new CSI." They all looked surprised and the older man smiled. "I'm Mac Taylor and welcome to New York Ms. Fawkes." He moved to shake my hand and I gave him mine. We shook and he started to introduce the other two CSI's. "This is Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe." "How are ya?" Asked Danny as he shook my hand. I smiled showing my teeth a little. "Pretty good. I don't normally wake up this early for anything." I told him. He just stared at me until Lindsay said the obvious. "You are used to working the grave yard shift." I almost rolled my eyes. "Yes I do better at night. That and I have a mild skin condition. Too much sun gets me sick." I informed her and she just stared at me. "Any who…Mac what are my orders Captain." I asked and saluted him. He smiled warmly at me and looked back at Danny. "Danny is going to show you around and get you started." "Ready to go Lily?" Asked Danny. I growled and smacked the back of his head. "The name is Rose get it right." I growled and walked out of Mac's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! No beating on your upper level CSIs." Danny yelled at me while I skipped to the glass door that had the scruffy man inside. I watched him for a few and then I slowly walked in. He was mumbling to himself about what he was doing and I couldn't pass this up. Danny and Mac watched as I slowly walked behind him and eased my face against his ear. I whispered lustfully, "Mmm I love a man who can multitask. And if you're having a hard time with the subject you are looking at it's because its essence of the belladonna plant." He jumped and just stared at me. "The name's Rose and who are you?" I asked and thrustted my hand out for him to shake. "I'm um Adam. I'm a lab Tec here. Why are you here?" He asked as he looked up and down my body. I smirked and leaned forward. Showing off my cleavage real well. "I'm the newest CSI and trust me we are going to get along just fine Adam." I winked at him and just walked out of the room without another word. "How do you walk so quietly while wearing leather boots and a very slick material of pants?" Asked Danny as he ran to catch up to me. "I'm just that good." I replied and continued to walk down the hall. "This is the lounge area. Where we eat and relax if we need or have time for it." Danny said as he pointed to a glass room with a few tables, chairs, a refrigerator, a microwave and a coffee machine. I nodded but lost concentration when I heard a voice that seemed familiar. I walked away from the lounge and into another lab area. There stood a tall woman with curly hair. Her skin was tanned but you could tell that was her natural skin tone. Next to her was a man, black shaved head wearing a black turtle neck. I knew this ebony CSI and this reunion was going to be good. Danny watched me as I looked around and for my phone. I started texting him and waited for him to reply. "Wow I haven't heard from her in a few years." Sheldon said as he stared at his phone. Danny standing next to me as we watched. "Who is she Hawkes?" Asked the woman. "She was a friend of mine, she would get into fights all the time and when she needed to be patched up she would let me practice some of my medical training on her. She was a great friend and a skilled fighter." Sheldon said and looked up towards the ceiling a little bit. "I also have a nice rack on me too Koppa kid. You always did forget one of my best features." I said and he gasped at my outburst and looked at me. "Fawkes baby I missed you so much!" He cried out and hugged me. Danny smiled as he watched us. "Where did you go? Why didn't you call me and let me know that you were leaving?" Sheldon asked as he kissed my forehead and hugged me again. Who needed family with a friend that played mother, brother and protective boyfriend all in one? "Because my darling Koppa I was asked by the government to do what I do best. Get information and fight. I didn't want to endanger you if I didn't have to." I told him as I rubbed his shoulder. He just stared at me and a tear fell from his eye. I arched a brow at him and smacked the back of his head. "What did I tell you about crying for no reason?" I barked at him. He smirked and replied just like old times. "Don't cry unless your dying, giving birth or it's the end of a sad movie. Any other time shows that you're weak." He saluted me and waited for my reply. "That is correct Private Koppa and from now on I Commander Foxy will make sure you do as you're instructed." I yelled at him and as soon as I was done we both started to laugh. We were interrupted by a tall man in a very well made tie. I knew he was the homicide detective by the name of Don Flack. I do my research for just about every person that I would be working with while I was staying in New York. "Why is Hawkes being called Koppa by this crazy lady?" "She isn't crazy Don she is my friend. We first met because me and someone else in my class were talking about the game Mario bros. and they said that me liking the Koppas was stupid. She heard this and punched the hell out of them. She has called me Koppa ever since." Sheldon replied and draped his arm across my shoulders. I smirked at Don and giggled as I saw Mac walk towards us. This was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok the fun is over we got a couple of calls. Danny, Rose and Lindsay there is a body in the Bronx just for you three. Sheldon you and Stella have a body in the Museum." Mac said then left us to do our jobs. I shrugged and went to grab my kit. The three of us walked to the garage and got into our cars. I looped my leg over the bike and started it up. I slammed my case against the frame of my Monster. I custom made it so there were hidden compartments all over my little toy. Danny and Lindsay watched me and really didn't know what to say. "Hey Daisy you know how to ride one of those things?" Danny yelled at me. I smirked at him and put my helmet back on. Lucky for me I worked on all of my things to be the top of the line. My helmet's screen was almost like a computer. It showed me the way to the crime scene. I drove off leaving Messer and Monroe behind. When we came to a light I looked at the car next to me to see Messer driving. I pulled up the visor of my helmet and winked at him. He smirked and just shook his head. I put my visor back down and once the light was green I sped off to the crime scene.

(Scene)

I took my helmet off and got off my bike. I grabbed my kit and waited for the others to show up. Once they did I smirked and started to walk down an ally. A man was there waiting for me. "Well hello hello CSI." I just stared at him and continued to the body. Young female nailed to the wall. Her neck slit open, rail road spikes through her wrists and legs, her crotch bleeding through her pants and her eyes were wide open. As if she was alive when this happened. "Jesus what happened to her?" Asked Monroe. "She was crucified but by who and why we don't know." The man said again. "Vicaro who called it in?" asked Danny. This Vicaro character didn't rub me the right way. He was just really slimy to me. I bent over and started to collect trace while Lindsay started to take pictures of the woman. "You have any idea Fawkes?" yelled Danny. "Yeah. Someone who thinks that she disgraced God so badly that she should be punished." I replied. I took a breath and continued. "This murderer is very smart. Smart and dangerous. It will take time and determination that most people don't have." "Why do you say that Rose?" Lindsay questioned me while she took another picture. "The man who did this tried to do it to me as well. He was my foster father."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!?" Yelled Danny. I smirked. I knew this was going to happen. I continued getting trace and waited for someone else to say something. "What did you do?" Lindsay asked. I smirked and looked at them both. "There is a reason why I am a great fighter. My foster father was a rapist and an abusive son of a bitch. At the age of ten I got tired of being his whipping girl. I got creative and beat him with in an inch of his life. The government saw this as they took him away they approached me. I am a government trained killer, fighter and analyzer. Trust me I know patterns of killing and this is my foster father to a T. You two get this body back to Koppa. I'll find the old man and let him know that I don't like being toyed with." I growled and left the scene. I walked towards my bike and continued towards the old homestead. My life was anything but dull.

(Foster Home: Hell on earth)

I parked my bike a mile away from the house. I sat in a tree on the hill that over looked my hell hole of a home. He was there. I saw his shadow go from one room to another. He started walking towards the stairs. I smirked and jumped out of the tree and ran towards the secondary door to the basement. I slowly walked down to the pit of hell until I looked around the corner and saw him grab a whip. He had a young girl tied to a metal cross. He was about to beat her. "You women are nothing but dirty lieing whores. I'm going to whip the devil out of you and will be the one of many women that I purify." I rolled my eyes and started crawling towards the main event. He raised his hand to start whipping her but as was about to hit her I grabbed the tail and pulled it back. "You know for someone as old as you you would think that you would learn by now. Don't beat on girls. They are a bitch to deal with when they get older and stronger than you." I growled back as I punched him. He stepped back and glared at me. "My little run away has finally returned to be purified. I will continue my job that you ruined." He said as he launched himself at me. I grabbed him and pinned him down. "Ha do you think you can ever beat me! I am stronger and better than you will ever be!" I head butted him and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. I flipped him over and cuffed him. Then I tied him to a support beam and walked over to the young woman. "I will free you but you have to stay here with me until the cops get here ok." I told her. She nodded and watched me as I unhooked her. "Thank you so much." She whispered to me. I smiled down at her and hugged her. "No problem. I'm Detective Rose Fawkes, what is your name?" I asked as I kneeled down to talk at her level. "I'm Sara. I don't have a last name." I nodded and grabbed my phone. "Hey Mac I need you to triangulate my location and get some uniforms to me. I got the bastard that killed that girl in the Bronx."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have gone by after my foster father was tried for murder. He was convicted and sent to jail for the rest of his life. Sara was sent to a family not too far from me so I could go see her whenever I wanted. Ever since that day everyone at the lab looked at me different. Especially Danny.

"Hey Rose its lunch time. You wanna grab a slice with me?" Asked Danny while he walked into the lab. He stared at me waiting for my answer. He had grown to know that if I had my face in a microscope then do not bother me.

I finally looked at him and smiled. "Sure Danny pizza sounds really good right now too." I said and took off my lab coat. He saw thigh length boots and a short skirt. There was about a two inch space of skin. I had a tunic on today but it was a little tight so it looked real good against my body. My long hair was up in an pony tail that sat on the top of my head.

He smirked and opened the door for me. "Thanks Messer" I whispered and continued to the garage. The two of us walked to the garage in a comfortable silence. Danny was the only one that never looked at me with pity or disgust. He looked almost proud of me. As if he would do the same thing if he were in my position.

"You wanna ride with me Danny?" I asked as I got on my bike and handed him a helmet. He stared at the black helmet then back at me. He smirked even harder than before and put the helmet on.

He got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I smiled and started the bike. We fled the garage quickly and were on the streets of New York in no time. Danny was enjoying himself while we were weaving in and out of traffic. I decided to scare him a little. He didn't know that there was a microphone in the helmet so we can talk to each other.

"Hey Danny you ok back there?" I asked. I felt him jump a little when he heard my voice. I giggled and waited for him to say something back. He leaned closer to my body and I could tell that if we didn't have helmets on he would be talking into my ear.

"Yes Rose I'm ok. You could have told me about the mic." He said as he lightly tickled my stomach. The tunic rode up a little showing off about three inches of bare skin. This made me panic for two reason. One being that I was not prepared for it and the other reason was because he just scrapped his fingers against an old scar.

"Rose was that a scare from your father that I just touched?" He asked. He sounded as if he wanted to do nothing more than cut my father's head off. I smirked and chuckled at him. He was so cute at times.

"No Danny that scar was from a man that was kidnapping girls and selling them into prostitution ring. I shot his son so he stabbed me. I got angry and broke his neck." I told him as we pulled up to a pizza parlor and he got off first. He handed me the helmet and I put it in the compartment that was made for the helmets.

We walked in and sat in a booth in the back of the room. I opened the menu and looked at what kind of pizza I would get. I noticed that Danny was just staring at me so I sighed and put my menu back down.

"What is it Messer? Did I scare you like I did with everyone in the lab or do I disgust you because I have no problem taking a life." I asked and got ready to leave him there to walk back to the lab.

"I am in awe of you Rose. You don't look as if you could do any real damage and yet you can snap a man's neck, capture a serial killer, and do so much more. I am honored to know you. Even if you do scare me a little."

I just stared at him for a few minutes then started to laugh. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

We ate and talked. He told me about his many ex girlfriends and I called him a horny little bastard. He acted like he was hurt but I giggled and pinched his cheek. "Messer you're a man I expect you to be horny. It's when you're not that I really have to worry."

I said with a little cheek in my voice. He just stared at me and laughed. I smiled as we continued to eat. An hour went by and we paid for our food. "That was so good. Let's hope they don't need us to look at a body cause I really want to keep this down." Said Danny as he rubbed his stuffed belly in a comical manner.

"Messer you're a csi. Your gonna have to see something dead eventually. Especially cause I need some samples from the body that is still with Sid." I replied with a wolfish smirk on my face. If nothing else I was good at making people squirm.

"There are times that I hate you Rose you know that right?" He growled as he got on the bike behind me. I giggled again and put my helmet on. "But that's why I have such lovely boobs. You can't stay mad at them for long Danny. I know you stare at them as often as you can." Came my voice over the mics in the helmets.

I heard him choke up a little and I laughed. He was really cute when he is being shy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tight. His hand was warm on my cold skin. "Jesus Rose why are you so cold?" He asked through the mic. I smiled and continued to weave around cars.

"I am always cold. I have never been a warm person. It's just how I am made." I told him as we pulled into the parking garage of our building. He nodded and just held onto my waist. His hands were rough and felt good against my skin. I shivered a little and pulled us into a parking spot. I think he knew that it was his hands that made me shiver and not the cold.

He took off his helmet and stared at me. He smirked at me and waited for me to get off the bike. I took my helmet off and looked at him. "Somethin wrong Messer?" I asked as I looked at him. He walked up to me while I was still on my bike. "You cold Fawkes?" He asked as he leaned over and was inches away from my face. "You know I'm not Messer." I growled at him and tried to figure out what he was playin at.

"Then why did you shiver?" He asked and stared into my eyes. I gulped loudly and tried to think of something. _I'm a government killer and I can't think of something to say to this guy? What the hell is wrong with me?_ I screamed in my head. I blinked then thought of something. "The reason why I shivered Messer is because I just love the feel of rough skin. I touched my thigh while we were driving and it made me have such naughty thoughts." I replied to him lightly rubbing my lips against his. He looked at me and smirk.

"One of these days Messer I will beat that smirk off your face." I told him as I got off my bike and walked to the elevator. He wasn't far behind me and I could tell that he was staring at my ass. "Eyes up Messer." I said and caught him off guard. "What can I say; I like to stare at your ass." He said and just waltzed in and stood next to me. He just smiled and shook his head. He was getting on my last nerve. But what can I say, he was cute.


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't on call tonight so I popped in a movie and got some popcorn. I was getting ready to press play when there was a knock on my door. Who the hell was at my door? I growled at myself and grabbed a knife. I opened the door quickly and was going to attack until I saw Sheldon, Danny and Don in front of me. They stood there with shocked faces holding pizzas and beer.

"Whoa what's the matter with you?" Don screamed at me.

"Do you know how many people come to my home and try to kill me in my line of work? It is easier to try to kill and explain later than to have a shell in my chest." I explained to them and sat down on my couch.

"Wow your place is great…wow why do you have so many dvds?" Danny asked me as he looked at my wall of DVDs.

"Why pay for cable that I won't be able to see half the time. It's cheaper this way." I told him and watched the three men.

"Why are you three here anyway?" I asked them as I tried to get back to what I was doing.

"We have the night off so we wanted to hang out with you." Sheldon said and sat next to me.

"Yeah Rose so what are we watching?" Don asked and sat in a chair off to the left of me.

"Well I was going to watch a movie called Hostel 2 but I don't think you three little girls can take it." I told them and made it look like I was going to take the disk out.

"Oh ho ho no you are not. If you can take it we can take it." Danny said to me and sat down on the other side of me.

I smirked, they maybe tough but they aren't tough enough to watch a guy's privates get cut off.

"Sure if you say so." I told them and turned off the lights and started the movie.

During the whole movie we watched in awe. I smiled at the fact that they guys were lookin a little green. I ate my pizza and drank a little beer. Don looked at me like I was a freak. I took a big bite and ate it.

"How can you eat that?" Don asked me.

"I have done worse." I replied and continued to eat.

We finished the movie and I could tell that they didn't like what they saw.

"So boys wanna watch another movie?" I asked them with a smile on my face.

"NO!" They all screamed at me.

"How about this I let you three pick the movie? That way if it's really bad you are to blame." I asked them and sat back down.

They all nodded and got up. They looked at the selections and finally picked one. It was the latest Resident Evil movie. I smirked and nodded. They popped it in and we watched it. I loved this movie for some reason. It was a good movie but if you played the game it didn't do a good job.

I leaned my head against Danny's shoulder and yawned a little. I haven't gotten much sleep but that can't be helped. We ate pizza laughed at certain bits and watched the action. Danny smiled down at me and looked at the guys. They all saw me lookin as if I was going to fall asleep. I would have if the bad guy hadn't just blown up.

I started to giggle and I got up. I walked into the kitchen and got some water. I was going to sit back down until there was a tap on the window. I smiled and saw that my falcon Phantom sitting on the ledge. Not many people knew but I trained a falcon to be my partner and he has saved my ass.

He hopped onto my shoulder and ruffled his wings. I smiled and walked to the perch that I had for him in the corner of the living room. The guys looked at his brown feathers and his dark eyes. He just looked back at the three people then back to me.

"What is that?" Don asked as he got up and looked at the bird.

"This is Phantom my falcon." I told him and petted Phantom on his head.

"Why do you have a falcon?" Sheldon asked as he walked towards the perch and petted Phantom gently on his head.

"I needed a partner and I will never trust a human when I worked for the government so I trained him." I explained to them.

They seem to understand and they continued to watch him. I just rolled my eyes at them and went to pick another movie to watch. Danny came up from behind me and I could tell that he was going to try something.

"You know Rose you are still very cold." He said to me in my ear and rubbed my arms with his hands.

I shivered at the touch and looked back to him. I could tell that he was very smug with himself right now so I had to do something.

"Well I enjoy being cold. I don't do well in heat so keep your hot hands to yourself." I told him and grabbed a Blu-ray.

"Oh come on you can't tell me that you don't like it when I touch you." He whispered to me again and touched my face.

I glared at him and towards myself. I hated the fact that he could affect me so easily. I breathed deeply and looked him in the eye. I knew he was challenging me I just knew it but I didn't know how to move. If I acted then he could have a counter action that could get me in deeper if I didn't then I am basically telling him that he is right. That didn't sit well with me.

"I like being touched. You are right, but not by you Messer so unless you want a nub instead of a hand I would pull back now." I growled at him and sad down in my seat and tossed the Blu-ray at Sheldon.

"You want to watch A Haunting in Conneticut?" Sheldon asked me.

"Oh yes I do. It is funny to watch Don squirm." I told him and drank a little bit of beer.

"Hey!" Don yelled at me. I laughed and fell off my couch.


	8. Chapter 8

A whole week has came and went and nothing interesting has happened yet. I sighed and put in a movie to watch. Sheldon and the others told me that they were just going to hang out so I was not going to expect them. I got comfy on the couch and started to watch Monsters VS Aliens. It just started when my door opened and in came the whole gang.

"Uh what the fuck are you guys doin here?" I asked as I paused the movie.

"We are here to watch movies with you." Don replied as he sat down in the same chair he sat in last week.

"Seriously why are you here?" I asked again and got a little annoyed. I don't mind friends coming over but I mind when they do it without giving me a heads up. I didn't have enough food for everyone.

"Danny told us how many movies you had so we wanted to spend some more time with you." Stella said to me and sat opposite Don.

"Oh did you Danny. Well did you also warn them about the bird I own cause if anybody dies I am blaming you." I growled at him as I got up and looked directly into his eyes.

"No one is allergic to feathers I checked before I brought them over. And I brought food and drinks and just in case we don't want to watch anything I brought a couple of games with me." Danny replied and looked a little scared.

I smirked; he was good with getting himself out of a jam. I sighed and let everyone in. We all got comfy and continued to watch the movie. I was surprised that Mac even laughed at any of the good parts.

I didn't notice that Danny was sitting next to me nor that he wrapped his arm around me. When I readjusted and felt his hand graze my shoulder. I looked at it then back at Danny. He just smirked and gripped my shoulder.

The movie ended and everybody got up to stretch. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. While I was drinking Danny and Sheldon walked in and smiled.

"So what's the next movie?" Sheldon asked.

"Well why don't you and the others go pick one out. An please don't fight I don't know who to call if you all are goin at it." I replied and shooed him away.

Danny laughed and took the glass from my hand. He made me face him and smiled warmly at me.

"Rose I gotta ask why a girl like you doesn't have a man by now?" Danny asked and moved a bit of hair out of my line of sight.

"Because Danny no man can keep up. They all want the same thing, a prissy little stuck up bitch that won't fight them, who won't challenge them and will give it up at the drop of a hat. I am none of those things and I never will be." I told him and grabbed my glass back from him.

He nodded and smiled some more. I was getting a little weirded out by him just staring at me. He took my hand and patted it. As if he was comforting me on some level.

"Messer let go of me before I chop something off." I growled at him.

I wasn't really a touchy feely so I was not used to being touched. He just smiled and rubbed my hand again. He started to walk away from me but I threw a knife and hit the wall near his head. He stopped and stared at it, the others came by to see what the noise was and saw what I had done.

"Nice shot Rose." Mac said and patted my shoulder.

I snarled and walked over to the blade. I pulled it out of the wall and turned to walk to the couch. I stopped then turned to stare at Danny.

"What are you talking about? I missed." I smirked and continued to walk away. Sheldon and Don started to laugh after hearing that.

I think Danny was a little upset because he didn't come back to the couch for a while but I will not be pitied or showed kindness so him treating me the way he did pissed me off. Oh well he will just have to buy his way back into my good graces.


End file.
